The Surprise Party
by Chucky Ray
Summary: All the doctor wants to do is throw a surprise birthday party for the woman he loves more than anything else in the universe. Sounds simple enough right? I mean what could possibly go wrong? Sorry I can't answer that because that would be spoilers, so I guess you're going to have to read and find out for yourself sweetie. Just a romantic fic for Valentine's Day. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Rose and the doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. "I'd never thought that I'd see this place again." Rose said as she stepped out onto the yard and viewed the scenery in front of them.

"Ah yes, new New York, the bigger apple." The doctor responded before he turned and looked at her. "Do you know why I brought you here?" he asked her.

"Yes, this is the first place that you took me after you regenerated. And I think it's also where we realized that we were falling in love with each other." She said.

"Exactly. And that's _exactly_ why I thought that this would be a perfect place to have our picnic." He told her.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving." She said as she gave him one end of the blanket that was the exact same color of the TARDIS and the two of them helped each other lay it out on top of the ground. Then Rose set the basket on top of it and handed him his bologna sandwich that was all wrapped up inside a Ziploc bag before she took her own.

"So what have you got?" The doctor asked her.

"Same as always, PB & J." she answered.

"Ha! I should have known, typical Rose Tyler, same old, same old." He said teasingly.

"Are you saying I'm boring!?" she cried as she playfully slapped the top of his shoulder. "Because if you are, don't expect me to sleep with you tonight." She told him.

"Hey! Come on now, that's not fair! Blimey, I was only joking! I mean can't you take a joke!?" he cried.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I forgive you, let's just eat." She told him as she unzipped her bag.

"Hey,.." he began as she glanced up at him. "I've got something that you might want." He told her in a seductive way when suddenly her eyes popped open with excitement as he waved another Ziploc bag in front of her face.

"Are those chocolate covered strawberries?" she questioned him eagerly.

"Yeah,.." he began. "But you'll have to come over here to get them." He told her as he quickly pulled the bag away from her.

"No! Give me!" she cried as she got up and raced over towards him as he kept teasing her with the bag and continuing to pull it away from her grasp.

"Oh come on Tyler, you can do better than that." He told her as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Alright!" she exclaimed before she grabbed ahold of his face and laid a killer passionate kiss on top of his lips. The doctor felt his hearts pounding against his chest as she broke it and smiled brightly at him.

"Whoa," he began breathing heavily as sweat ran down his forehead. "You can have it." He told her as he gave her the bag. "I've been dating you for months now and you would think that I would have seen that coming by now. All I've got to add to that is thank God I'm no ordinary man or you would have just given me a heart attack and killed me." He told her as a moment of silence fell and Rose's smile vanished before turning her head away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her still trying to catch his breath. "I gave you the strawberries." He told her.

"No, it's not the strawberries. It's just that, why are we even dating each other anyway?" she asked him.

"Well, I could be wrong, but I think it's because we love each other." He answered.

"Yeah but you're a time lord and I'm a human,.. sooner or later you're just going to leave me anyway. Just like you left Sarah Jane." She told him.

"No Rose, I already told you that's not going to happen." He said.

"Yeah, well that's what you said to your other companions." She pointed out.

"That's because I wasn't in love with any of them!" he told her as she simply just looked at him. "I mean, you're the first person that I ever loved,.." he said as she continued looking at him. "like that. And I made a huge mistake when I said that I couldn't spend the rest of my life with you, and that's why I think you should open the bag now." He told her.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" she asked him.

"Please Rose, just do it." He told her as she looked down and started to open the bag.

"There's something rattling around in here." She said as she reached down to the bottom of the bag and felt a soft tiny little box. She brought it up and turned to look at him with astonishment.

"Open it." He told her.

Rose looked back down at the black little box and pushed it open with her thumb. Inside was a sparkling silver ring inside of it. "I_ I don't understand." She said as he took the ring and slid it onto her finger.

"I love you and I want to marry you, it's really just that simple." He told her.

"But you said_" she began as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks and found herself starting to choke over them. The doctor took her face inside his hands and wiped them away with his thumb as he gazed inside her eyes.

"Rose, there is a way for us to be together if you want." He began. "You see, I've been doing some research about it, and if you marry me then you'll grow a second heart and become part time lady." He told her.

"I will?" she asked as she continued sobbing tears of joy as she grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Yes." He answered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Rose," he began. "Rose Tyler, I love you. More than I ever thought possible. Will you marry me?" he asked her as he waited a moment for her to answer him. Then a few moments later she nodded and gave out a great sniff.

"Yes." She answered in a hoarse whisper. "I will." She agreed before they embraced tightly.

"Thank you," the doctor began before kissing the top of her head. "I've never been happier in my whole entire life. And I promise that I'll take good care of you." He said as he kissed her again and held her tightly inside his arms.

A few moments later they broke apart. "I can't believe it," Rose began with another sniff as she rubbed her eyes. "we're actually getting married." She said as the doctor grinned at her.

"Yeah, I already talked it over with your mother and everything." He told her.

"Well this will be one birthday that I certainly won't forget." She said stifling a laugh when suddenly the doctor stopped grinning and all of the color drained from out of his face.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"The fact that we're getting engaged one day before my thirtieth birthday." She said.

"Uh Rose, darling, sweetheart, I need to go use the loo. Why don't you just stay right here one moment please and I'll be right back." He told her before he quickly got to his feet and dashed away. He couldn't believe it, he was about to marry the woman of his dreams and he had completely forgotten one of the most important days in her life!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he was far enough away from her to hear him, he quickly dug out his cellphone and started dialing a bunch of numbers before placing it up to his ear. It rang a few times before somebody picked up. "Hullo?" he answered.

"Ello Mickey, this is the doctor." He began as a moment of silence fell between them.

"Oh really? What do you want?" he finally asked him.

"Listen Mickey, I need your help. Rose and I just got engaged_" he began.

"You're right, you do need my help. She's way too young for you!" Mickey yelled although he was still pissed off at the doctor for stealing his girlfriend away from him.

"Mickey, look I really don't have time for this right now alright? I forgot Rose's birthday, and even though you stopped being a romantic couple_" he began again.

"Because you stole her away from me!" Mickey snapped.

"Mickey please! Enough alright!? Look, I just got engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world, possibly in the galaxy. I really don't want to ruin that celebration in having her finding out that I forgot her special day. Now please, if you still have any feelings at all for her please help me. You really don't want her to be disappointed to you?" he questioned as another moment of silence fell.

"Alright, count me in." he finally agreed.

"Fantastic!" The doctor cried.

"Blimey! Don't tell me that you're still saying that." Mickey said.

"Alright, listen, here's what I want you to do. I'm going to take Rose back to London and have her go shopping with her mother to celebrate her engagement, and I want you to meet me at the TARDIS at the back of the apartment alright?" he whispered into the receiver when suddenly he felt Rose's presence standing behind her. "Gotta go!" he told him quickly before hanging up.

"Who was that?" she asked him.

"Oh umm,.. that was just an old friend." He told her. "Anyway, we should probably get you back to London now." He said.

"But I thought you had to use the loo, and what about lunch?" she asked him.

"Well I have a very strong bladder and we can take it to go. I'm sure your mother will want to celebrate your engagement with you." He said.

"Alright, but why do I feel like there's something that you're not telling me?" she asked him. "Is this about my birthday?" she questioned.

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" he asked her anxiously as his cheeks suddenly turned pink.

"Doctor, when is _your_ birthday. I mean, you never told me but we're getting married so I figure that's an important thing for me to know so I can celebrate it with you." She said.

"You can't." he began as he sadly shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"It would be highly impossible since I don't even know when it is myself." He told her.

"You mean to say that you don't know when you were born?" she questioned him.

"No, of course not, it happened over nine hundred years ago." He said as she simply just looked at him. "But why should you be worrying about me when you have an awful lot to celebrate?" he asked her as he flashed her a fake smile before turning around and walking away. Rose just heaved a sad little sigh as she watched him.

…

Jackie walked over to answer the knock at the door. "Oh, ello Doctor." She greeted.

"Hullo Jackie, where's Rose?" he asked her.

"She's upstairs getting dressed why?" she questioned him.

"There's a slight problem. You see, I was so excited about finally getting up the courage to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage that I completely forgot about her birthday. Now I already called Mickey and he agreed to help out, and I'm going to ask him to text everybody else." He explained.

"Well why can't you just do it yourself?" she asked him.

"Those blasted letters are so small I never know what I'm doing!" he exclaimed. "Anyway, will you help me?" he asked her.

"Of course I will, I'd do anything for my daughter and future son in-law." She answered when suddenly they turned their heads to look up at Rose coming down the staircase dressed in a beautiful red sparkling dress.

"How do I look?" she asked as she smiled brightly at them. All the doctor could do was stare at her wide eyed until Jackie elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, you look beautiful." He told her. "Not that that's different from any other day." He said. "Look Rose, I have to go." He began.

"Where? Why can't you come with us?" she asked him.

"Well it's a long story and everything but to make things simpler, I'm a time lord and I've got a lot of stuff to do. Saving the world and such." He said.

"Oh." She answered simply.

"Just have fun with your mother and I'll see you in a few hours." He told her before he closed his eyes, lifted her chin and kissed her goodbye. "I gotta go!" he cried quickly before rushing out the door and Rose just stared after him.

"He's been acting very strange lately, even for him." She noticed.

"Oh that's probably just pre wedding jitters. Anyway let me just finish doing the dishes and then we can go." Her mother said as Rose followed her into the kitchen.

"But Mum, I think there's more to it than that." Rose began as her mother picked up a rag and started rubbing a dish dry. "He was just telling me that he's never even had a birthday party because he doesn't even know when he was born, and I think we should give him one." She said.

"What!?" Jackie cried with a sudden gasp of astonishment as she accidentally dropped it onto the kitchen floor causing it to shatter in a million pieces.

"Well yeah, I mean I still got Mickey's number, and maybe we can also get ahold of our other friends and throw a surprise party for him." She suggested.

"Uh,.. uh,.. Rose,.." she began anxiously stuttering over her words. "You know, it's like the doctor said, he's a very busy man and maybe he wouldn't have time for something like that. Besides, you already have a lot of planning to do with the wedding." She said but Rose just simply shook her head.

"I don't care. He's already done so much for me and I love him. Now are you going to help me or not?" she asked her as her mother heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alright." She agreed before biting her lip as Rose suddenly flung her arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"Thanks Mum, you're the best! I'll go ahead and call Mickey!" she cried as Jackie continued to bite her lip as she watched her run upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**AND NOW THE CONCLUSION….**

"Alright so you got me out here, now what?" Mickey asked as he met the Doctor out in front of the TARDIS, but before he could answer him Mickey felt his cellphone vibrate.

"Who is it?" The doctor asked him as he looked down at the phone and saw Rose's name show up.

"Ah shit! It's her!" he cried.

"Oh no! I hope she isn't onto us!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Hold on, I'll take this." Mickey told him as his phone continued to vibrate.

"Are you sure!?" The doctor yelled anxiously.

"Well, do you have any more bright ideas?" Mickey asked him.

"No, not really." He admitted.

"Didn't think so." Mickey told him before he flipped open the lid and slowly walked away from him as he placed the phone to his ear. "Hullo?" he answered nervously.

The doctor strained his neck eagerly so that he could try to make out the conversation. He saw Mickey nod a few times before he suddenly just froze dead inside his tracks.

"You're not serious." Mickey whispered with astonishment and disbelief.

The doctor continued to wait and watch for him eagerly to return until a few moments later he returned. "So what's going on? What did she want?" he asked him.

"Uh Doctor, you know maybe we should probably just forget this whole thing. I mean she's probably too busy planning for the wedding anyway." He said.

"No, I made up my mind. I love her with all of my hearts and I want to show her how much she means to me." The doctor told him.

"Oh, alright! Just give me some time to get everyone together." He said before he walked away. The doctor watched him leave before a few moments later Rose came running down to him.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" he asked as he turned to look over at her with a sudden state of shock and confusion. "I thought you were supposed to be at the mall with your mother." He said.

"Oh, I decided not to go." She began. "What are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be saving the world?" she questioned.

"Oh that, well look I hate to admit it but I haven't been completely honest with you. You see I only said those things because I'm doing something special for your birthday." He told her.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "That's what I was going to do!" she cried.

"But I already told you, I don't even have a birthday. I mean I do, I just don't know it." He said.

"I know, and that's why I was planning on throwing you a party… that was supposed to be a surprise damn it." She muttered under her breath.

"What? You were planning on throwing _me_ a party? I was going to throw one for you." He told her as they both just stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"So that's why Mum had that look on her face!" she cried.

"Yeah, so did Mickey!" The doctor exclaimed as they continued laughing until Rose literally fell onto the ground and started rolling around in the grass. "Hey, come on it isn't _that_ funny." He told her before he reached down and pulled her back up to her feet. "You know what? Great minds think alike, and our hearts were in the right place." He said.

"I've got an idea, instead of throwing this party for each other, how about we have it for the both of us and that way we can celebrate our engagement as well." Rose suggested as she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at her.

"I love the sound of that, and I love you Rose Tyler." He told her.

"I love you too Doctor." She said as she smiled back at him.

"Doctor Who?" he asked before they exchanged a kiss on the lips.

Later that night Jackie and Mickey threw a party together with Sarah Jane, Donna (this is an alternate universe by the way in case you haven't guessed) Martha, and Captain Jack. Even K9 was there. "Good party Master." He said before zooming past the refreshment table. The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and Donna were all standing in front of it drinking a bit of punch. Behind the table were the words, "Congratulations Doctor and Rose in big and bold letters.

"Hey Mickey, I just wanted to say thanks for everything. It really means a lot to us,.. to me." Rose said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" he asked her with a sly grin. "When you officially tie the knot, you can just call me the tin dog. That is if it's alright with you Doctor, If you'll have me." He said as he turned over to look at him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He answered.


End file.
